Weegee vs Malleo
Jerebear1: Throughout the world of weird memes, there have always existed memes that really crank that weirdness up to 11, like Youtube Poop, a combination of some of the strangest memes to ever grace the Earth. Sanic Hegehog: and also two most powerful members weegee and malleo based on mario and luigi. Jerebear1: I'm Jerebear1. Sanic: i sanic hegehog. Jerebear1: And it's our job to analyze these two Pesky Plumbers' stats, powers and weapons to find out who would win IN A MEME BATTLE!!! Weegee Jerebear1: One day in 2007, some random guy made a weird vectorized image of Luigi with a creepy stare. Sanic: image was based on sprite from mario is missing. i remember dat game it was so horrible. Jerebear1: That's because Mario Is Missing isn't a real Mario game. It's actually an educational game starring Luigi! Sanic: no!!! Jerebear1: YES!!! Unbelievable, right?!! Sanic: image became popular because it so very creepy and used to confuse scrubs. Jerebear1: It was also put next to images of shocked people a lot of times in its early years. This was a tactic that catapulted Weegee to stardom in the meme industry. Sanic: weegee has many powers including laser blasts, spaghetti attacks, hypnotizing scrubs, flying, teleporting... Jerebear1: The list goes on and on. His most powerful attack is known only as the Weegee Death Stare. By firing a special green laser out of his eyes, Weegee can turn anything into a clone of himself! Sanic: weegee clone?!!!!! no!!!!!! i dont wanna look like dat creepy guy!!! Jerebear1: Don't worry, he can only turn you into one if the laser hits you. And that's very hard because it doesn't have much accuracy! Sanic: weegee can also use many forms like turning himself into fire weegee with fire flower or toon juice to become toon weegee. Jerebear1: But Weegee's most powerful form is Ultimate Weegee. Ultimate Weegee can turn anything except for another Ultimate form into a Weegee clone with just one stare as well as possessing near-unlimited durability and speed. Sanic: overall, weegee is very powerful and smart and fest but can still be beaten with the very powerful blows. Malleo Jerebear1: While the Weegee fad was growing strong, Malleo was created to be Weegee's brother and sidekick. Sanic: wait a minute. isnt luigi supposed to be mario's sidekick instead of other way around? Jerebear1: Well usually, but mistaking Malleo and Weegee for Mario and Luigi is pretty much the last mistake you'll ever make. Sanic: what kind of dank powers does malleo have?! Jerebear1: Try and guess what his signature weapon is. Sanic: wat. Jerebear1: Guess. Sanic: WAT. Jerebear1: Wow, I've never seen you use capitol letters before. Sanic: I AM SUCH IN SUSPENSE. Jerebear1: IT'S A FIRE FLOWER. Sanic: what? Jerebear1: It's a frickin Fire Flower. Sanic: you kidding me right?!! Jerebear1: Nope. By yelling out, "FIRE FLOWAH!" Malleo can make a giant Fire Flower grow out of the ground and attack the opponent. Other Malleo attacks include flight, teleportation, throwing fireballs, laser blasts, hypnotic eyes, throwing meatballs... Sanic: but lots of dose attacks are weegees attacks too right?! Jerebear1: Well yeah, they're related to each other, they're gonna have many similar attacks. Sanic: well they also have similar forms. malleo use fire flower to become fire malleo and hurl tons of fireballs. toon malleo is bulkier and more powerful with result of cut speed. and ice malleo can freeze his opponents to death with ice powers. Jerebear1: Malleo even has a Malleo Death Stare, which can turn scrubs into Fire Flowers, and an Ultimate Malleo form, which is insanely powerful and durable as well. Sanic: overall, malleo is incredible pesky plumber who is powerful and durable, but weegee still is boss, which gives malleo disadvantage. Jerebear1: Alright, we've gone over these two opponents the best we can, so it's time for A MEME BATTLE!!!!! Meme Battle Begin!!! In the Mushroom Kingdom, Malleo is walking around aimlessly when his brother Weegee suddenly teleports behind him. Weegee: Malleo... (Ominous music begins playing.) Malleo: HUH?!! Weegee: It's time... Malleo: For what?!! (Ominous music stops and normal music begins playing.) Weegee: For the battle, idiot! Malleo: Wait a minute... IS TODAY NOVEMBER 6TH!?!?!?!? Weegee: (Sigh...) Yep. Malleo: Omigod. That's the day those Meme Battle guys told us to fight! Weegee: That's what I was trying to tell you! Malleo: Oh. You're not really going to kill me, are you?!! Weegee: Of course not. You're too important. We'll just fight until there's a knockout. Besides, it's worth it. Those guys said they'd give us a million dollars if we did it! Malleo: Alright, then I suppose we should start right now. Weegee (eyes glowing): Of course. Weegee punches Malleo with a blow so hard it sends him flying into the sky. "Night Of Nights" begins playing in the background. Weegee teleports away, then reappears closer to Malleo. Malleo: HEY!!! NO FAIR!!! Weegee and Malleo both fire lasers at the exact same time. The green and red lasers combine and struggle for dominance, but in the end they are equal in power and explode. Weegee and Malleo teleport even closer to each other and unleash blow after blow at each other. Malleo gets hit with a devastating blow to the stomach, and Weegee is similarly hit in the face. Malleo: FYAH FLOWAH!!! Malleo's Fire Flower defies physics and grows right below Weegee even though there is no ground, sending Weegee flying. Weegee alights higher in the sky only to see the Fire Flower flying after him! Weegee: UH OH!!! Weegee blasts the Fire Flower repeatedly with his lasers, then throws a Pokeball at it, causing the Fire Flower to explode. Malleo: NO!!! FLOWEY!!! Malleo cries in anguish over the death of his Fire Flower, and dramatic music begins playing. Malleo (crying): I...I named you after Undertale... Malleo, in a great rage, screams out and attacks Weegee, but the Pesky Plumber blocks his punch and begins beating him up. Malleo shoots his fist out like a rocket, hitting Weegee in the stomach. Weegee: Yes! YES!!! This is exactly what I had hoped for! What I always wanted! Malleo fires a giant meatball at Weegee, but Weegee uses spaghetti to block it and hurl it back at Malleo. Malleo dodges and pulls out a machine gun, blindly firing at Weegee. Since it's a meme gun and not a real one, Weegee is actually hurt by the bullets and falls into the sea. Malleo dives into the sea after him, grabbing an Ice Flower and transforming into Ice Malleo. Weegee, noticing this, drinks some toon juice to turn into Toon Weegee. Ice Malleo: Give up now! I hold the advantage! Toon Weegee: Fool. I'm not giving up until blood spills! Ice Malleo fires some ice balls, but Toon Weegee is so skinny that he dodges them all. Enraged, Ice Malleo tries to fire an ice laser, but Toon Weegee teleports behind him and punches him in the stomach. Ice Malleo: OWWW!!! Stop doing that!!! It hurts!!! While Ice Malleo is groaning and complaining, Toon Weegee seizes the chance he needs to fire off a Toon Weegee Death Stare, hoping to end the fight here. However, Ice Malleo recovers just in time to dodge it. Ice Malleo: Alright, enough of this!!! Ice Malleo throws a GIGANTIC ice ball that Weegee doesn't have any time to dodge. He becomes frozen in an ice block by it, and Malleo fires multiple blows at once at the popsicle Plumber. Ice Malleo: HA HAH!!! Can't beat me now, can you?!! WHAM BAM SHAM BLAM!!! Punching, kicking, thrashing, dashing, Malleo's rampage never stops. Until... (Music changes to Crawling In My Crawl.) A glowing light bursts from out of the ice, and it quickly melts from the intense heat. Malleo's eyes widen with shock. Malleo: Damn... It was Fire Weegee. Fire Weegee vs. Ice Malleo Fire Weegee leads first, attacking Ice Malleo with a gigantic fireball. Malleo responds with an equally gigantic ice ball, which blow each other up. Fire Weegee, taking advantage of his massive speed, tries to punch Malleo, but Malleo teleports and shoots multiple ice spears at different directions at him. However, Weegee simply flares up to melt them all away. Malleo kicks Fire Weegee right in the face, but the Luigi clone headbutts him right in the stomach-AGAIN!!! Ice Malleo, becoming angry, drinks some toon juice and transforms into Toon Ice Malleo, becoming much bigger and more muscular. He swings a powerful icy fist at Weegee, but Weegee dodges it and sets him on fire. Ice Toon Malleo: YOW!!! Fire Weegee: Ha hah!!! But Malleo becomes angry and tosses a giant Ice Flower at Weegee's face, whacking him away. Malleo then summons another Ice Flower behind him to corner Weegee and smash him. Fire Weegee: PINGAS!!!!! But Weegee gets out of the trap by melting the Flowers away again. Malleo decides it's time to finish Weegee off for good and fires off his ultimate weapon: The Kamehameha. Malleo: KAAA... Weegee stands still. Malleo: MEEE... Weegee moves a little closer. Malleo: HAAA... Weegee moves a little closer. Malleo: MEEEE... Suddenly, Weegee punches him right in the stomach. AGAIN!!! Malleo fires an ice laser right at Weegee which only barely hits. Weegee takes damage but doesn't get frozen. Malleo then charges up all of his energy right into one Roundhouse Punch. KA-BLOOSH!!!!! Weegee catapults straight into outer space from the sheer impact of the blow. Malleo teleports right behind him, then strikes him again. But, as he's falling down to Earth, Weegee hurls a Poke Ball at him which blows up in his face, downgrading him to regular Malleo. Weegee quickly teleports back. Malleo: Uhn... This is getting SOO boring... Fire Weegee: Agreed. Anyone who's still watching us fight, we salute you. Malleo: Let's get this over with. How about we just transform into our most powerful forms?!! Fire Weegee: Okay. Weegee transforms into Ultimate Fire Weegee in a rush of light, and Malleo transforms into Ultimate Fire Malleo at the same time. (Music changes to "Buunemba Remix." Ultimate Fire Weegee: Alright. LET'S DO THIS. The Real Battle Finally Begins Deep in outer space, Dat Boi pedals his unicycle through outer space. What he sees shocks him to the core. Weegee and Malleo trade blows at massively faster-than light speeds, teleporting, dodging, hitting. All of this goes on in the space of just one second. Weegee punches Malleo. Malleo blasts him with a laser. Weegee hurls spaghetti at him. Malleo throws a huge meatball at him. Weegee screams, "ENOUGH!!!" as he batters Malleo with blows. Malleo hurls several fireballs at once at Weegee, but Weegee dodges them all and fires a giant laser that sends Malleo hurling downward. Malleo alights and hurls a Fire Flower at him, hitting Weegee, but Weegee also throws the flower back, knocking Malleo away. Malleo then tries to hurl a giant fiery ball at Weegee, but his opponent simply deflects it with one hand and punches Malleo in the face. Malleo becomes exhausted, while Weegee isn't even tired. Malleo: Huff...Puff... Weegee: Ha. You fool. You've been using all your strength from the beginning while I've been conserving my own. Now you're out of energy while I'm only JUST GETTING STARTED. Malleo: You...little...HAH!!! Malleo zooms out and tries to punch him, but Weegee reveals ITSA TRAP!!! He clobbers Malleo right in the guts, then punches him in the face. Weegee then punches and kicks Malleo multiple times over. Malleo tries to break out of it, but Weegee just won't let him. Then, Malleo fires a massive laser from his mouth. Malleo: IMMA FIRIN MAH LASER!!!! Weegee blocks it with a flame barrier, then hurls the flames at Weegee, but Malleo begins humping it to deflect it back. Weegee then teleports away. Malleo: WHERE'D HE GO?!?!?!?!?! As Malleo looks all around, he is unaware that Weegee is in the one place he isn't looking: Right behind him. Just when Malleo looks that direction, Weegee uses all of his strength to create a Falcon Punch that he uses to punch Malleo right in the stomach, knocking him out. Weegee: You should've known. OBEY WEEGEE. THE END Results Sanic: i fell asleep. what happened?!! Jerebear1: IT WAS AMAZING!!! WEEGEE WON!!! Sanic: aww!!! why creepy guy?!! Jerebear1: It's very hard to do a battle like this because Weegee and Malleo are so similar in feats of strength. They both EASILY have galaxy-busting potential. Sanic: but weegee wins for several reasons. Jerebear1: First, Weegee and Malleo are not equal partners. Malleo is Weegee's SIDEKICK. This already gives Malleo a disadvantage as he is intensely loyal to his brother, so loyal that it would be harder for Malleo to fight him. Sanic: second, malleo is very not fast compared to weegee. he does have moar durability and power-ups but weegee counters this by being generally smarter than malleo. Jerebear1: Third, Malleo's moveset is surprisingly limited. Anything he can do, Weegee can also do but even better. And for the few things Malleo can do that Weegee can't, Weegee can hard-counter them. The Sanic: the only times malleo was able to do real damage to weegee were when weegee was holding back. when both were at full power, malleo was TOAST. weegee wins. Sanic: next time on death battle!!! The screen suddenly erupts into intense static, until finally interrupted by the introduction of a 1930s cartoon. The screen shows Suicidemouse.avi, complete with the eerie music, when suddenly a bleeding Pikachu with the same depressed face blocks Mickey's path. Mickey tries to get through, but the Pikachu won't let him. That's when the Pikachu's features slowly change to a bloodcurdling smile and beckon toward Mickey. Mickey takes his hand, growing the same creepy grin as the Pikachu's, and the two walk away as the screen fades out. Jerebear1: That's right! Suicide Mouse vs. BRVR is coming up so you'd better take notice of it! It's gonna be great! Category:Meme Fights Category:Death Battles The Real Battle Finally Begins